scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Canyon Council
Grand Canyon Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America and serves Scouts in Arizona and New Mexico. See also Scouting in Arizona. History In 1916, the Globe Council was founded, ending in 1919. In 1925, the Verde Council (#0715) was founded. It merged into the Yavapai-Mohave Council in 1927. In 1921, the Phoenix Council (#010) was founded, changing its name to the Maricopa County Council (#010) in 1923. The Maricopa County council changed its name to the Roosevelt Council in 1924. In 1922, the Yavapai District was founded, changing its name to the Yavapai & Mohave Counties Council (#012) in 1924. In 1926, Yavapai and Mohave Counties changed its name to Yavapai-Mohave Council (#012). In 1922, the Grand Canyon Council was founded. It merged into Yavapai-Mohave in 1929. The combined councils changed their names to the Northern Arizona Council. In 1934, the council was disbanded and service was taken over by Direct Service.16 The Three G Council (#009) was formed in 1943, changing its name to the Copper Council in 1962. In 1977, the Copper Council merged into the Theodore Roosevelt Council (#010). In 1993, the Theodore Roosevelt Council reformed into Grand Canyon Council (#010). Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 2 Districts: # Apache District # AZ Route 66 # Camelback District # Coronado District # Escudilla District # Firebird District # Four Peaks District # Gila District # Lake Pleasant District # Lake Powell District # Mesa District # Ocotillo District # Old Capital District # Picacho Peak District # Salt River District # San Tan District # Silvercreek District # Superstition District # Thunderbird District # Verde District # White Mountain District # Zane Grey District Council Camps Grand Canyon Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Raymond is located 30 miles (48 km) outside of Flagstaff, Arizona, between the Kaibab National Forest and the Coconino National Forest, along the rim of Sycamore Canyon. Camp Raymond has 15 campsites and offers a variety of program areas, including Boy Scout Resident Camp during the summer, with 9 program areas and 31 merit badges. For older Boy Scouts, Camp Raymond offers C.O.P.E, Climbing, and Mountain Biking. The camp is named after Dr. R.O. Raymond, one of the first doctors in Flagstaff, Arizona, and the founder of the Raymond Educational Foundation. Dr. Raymond, along with many other community leaders, had the idea to create a permanent summer camp in northern Arizona. The 160-acre (0.65 km2) site was purchased in April 1964 for $200 an acre. A Camp Development Committee was formed under the leadership of William Preston as soon as the purchase was finalized. They worked quickly to resolve water and sanitation concerns and opened the camp in the summer of 1964. The next big push for development at Camp Raymond was in the 1970s, when the Ranger house and Quartermaster-Trading Post building were constructed. The Handicraft shed and handicap shower facilities were added in 1988,the pool in 1990 and a lake in 2009. Today, Camp Raymond has 15 campsites, each with a wash stand, latrine, cooking area, picnic tables, and running water. Camp Raymond is available for Boy Scout Troops and Cub Scout Packs for Troop Camping, Family Camping and District Camporees. Camp Raymond has an Archery Range and National Rifle Association Shooting Range, including light rifle, and 2 shotgun skeet ranges.15 # Camp Geronimo - Located between Payson, Arizona and Pine, Arizona, near the Mogollon Rim. Camp Geronimo recently celebrated its 50th year at the camp's current location at the confluence of East and West Webber Creeks. It incorporates the former Spade Ranch house along with extensive camping and recreational facilities. Camp Geronimo is owned and operated by the Grand Canyon Council. # Camp Geronimo sits on 200 acres (0.81 km2) of forest and meadows, and is surrounded by over 5,000 acres (20 km2) of ponderosa pine forest at the edge of the Colorado Plateau. It primarily serves as a one week summer camp for Boy Scouts, but also has limited accommodations for families to stay the summer in cabins.17 # The camp has 29 campsites, 3 chapels, a lake, craft lodge, obstacle course, swimming pool, climbing tower (Temporary), nature lodge, dining hall, rifle range, Low C.O.P.E. program, archery range, and a muzzleloading range. Every area has a department that teaches classes over the summer. Scouts enrolled in the summer program are able to take four classes at the camp, and can earn merit badges with their achievements. # The Spade Ranch house, located in Camp Geronimo, has been around for over 100 years. Every year during the boy scout summer camp, older scouts participate in high adventure activities. The Spade Ranch house was built by the Spade family on the basis of Webber Creek just beneath the Mogollon Rim. The Spade Ranch house is also the home to the Mogollon Monster story, which is a classic traditionally told for every group of campers that come through each week during the summer camp. # R-C Scout Ranch is located a half-hour east of Payson. It is the location of Cub Scout Resident Camp and many training programs. R-C Scout Ranch is available to Boy Scout Troops and Cub Scout Packs for camping, and offers cabins for winter camping.18 # The Heard Scout Pueblo is located near 20th Street and Baseline Road in Phoenix, Arizona.The Heard Scout Pueblo hosts the Grand Canyon Council Cub Scout Day Camp every summer, and offers camping opportunities for Cub Scout Packs and Boy Scout Troops. # Lake Pleasant Camp is an aquatics and nature based camp located at the Desert Outdoor Center at Lake Pleasant19 20 miles (32 km) north of central Phoenix in Peoria, Arizona. It is operated in cooperation with the Maricopa County Parks Department. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * GrandCanyonBSA.org - Official Website of Grand Canyon Council Category:Arizona Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:Arizona Boy Scouts Category:New Mexico Category:New Mexico Boy Scouts